


Mirror, Glass, Stone

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: DUNNETT Dorothy - Works, Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybilla, of Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Glass, Stone

Framed between the bars of the grille, his face in parts. Hair, hands, eyes, blue: a breathtaking blue, the blue of the sky over the hills in high summer. Mouth, grave, for the Reverend Mother is watching and he knows it.

As well try and stem the sea.

Once in Midculter, Sybilla had two lovebirds, frail things with exquisite voices. One died. The other pined, until found a mirror.

"I love you best," Francis says, at her knee.

Of all the lessons he taught, the acceptance of love comes hardest. She is a sensible woman. She learns.


End file.
